fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Cedric Griffin
Cedric Griffin is a Delta Force Operative and commander of Dark Signal who works alongside Michael Becket in F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin. During the course of the game, it is revealed that Griffin possesses telepathic powers, and had been part of a secret experiment known as Project Harbinger when he was a child. He is voiced by Phil LaMarr. Monolith Timeline ''F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin'' Griffin is part of a team sent to take Armacham Technology Corporation president Genevieve Aristide into custody just before an explosion that rips apart the city. Griffin is captured by Aristide's guards, and is taken to the Harbinger Facility to undergo a surgery designed to enhance his reflexes. When Becket is in the abandoned Harbinger Facility, he discovers a communication system, Griffin and Keira Stokes frequently use this to coordinate with each other. Becket soon learns from Snake Fist that they need escape from the facility. Both Delta teammates escape the facility and reach the surface with the help of Griffin. Like James Fox, Griffin reports hearing a woman crying and attempts to find the mysterious woman, he then tries to help the woman to no success. Upon making contact with her, he mentions over the radio that something is wrong. Realizing that the woman (who is Alma) was hostile, Griffin fires his Patten PK470 Assault Rifle upon her, who then brutally attacks him. Orders are sent out to the remainder of the Dark Signal squad to rush to Griffin's aid, however, by the time his teammates arrive, Griffin is once again attacked by the Alma. He fires upon her, but she tears him apart with her tentacles, liquefying him in the process. As he dies, he pleads with Stokes and Becket to flee from the woman and save themselves. Quotes Trivia * Griffin is voiced by Phil LaMarr, who also voices Hermes Conrad in Futurama, and SCU Agent LeRue in Condemned 2: Bloodshot, another game by Monolith Productions. He is possibly best known for providing the voice of the character Vamp in the Metal Gear Solid series. * The nickname of "Top" refers to his rank: a First Sergeant (abbreviated as 1SG) is usually the highest ranking non-commissioned officer in a company, and is normally called the "Top Hat," as the commander of the company usually relies on the 1SG for advice and information on how his subordinates are doing. * Griffin madly fought back against Alma when he realized something was wrong about her (unlike Fox and Harold Keegan, who were sympathetic to Alma due to her mind control); this makes him rather unique among the cast of F.E.A.R. 2, and that he was at least temporarily effective makes him unique in the series (aside from the protagonists). * Griffin and Becket were the only members to get close enough to realize something wasn't right. Keegan was drawn to Alma and Fox never got close enough to realize what was wrong with her. Griffin might have realized that something was horribly different and fought back upon realizing Alma's violent motives. * Griffin is the only Dark Signal team member (except for Becket, who can take any weapon he likes) who uses the Patten PK470 Assault Rifle, while the others use the Andra FD-99 Submachine Gun. * Griffin is the face of the achievements/trophies Kiss the Cook, Raining Men, Finishing First, Veteran and Time Well Spent. Gallery griffin_g.jpg|Concept of Griffin. Griffin1.jpg|Concept art of Griffin. FEAR2griffinartwork.jpg|Concept artwork of Griffin. Griffin.png|Cedric Griffin Face Render 110-1-.jpg|Griffin in the APC with his teammates. Armacham-42.jpg|1SG Griffin in Armacham Field Guide. 846965-208462 6.jpg|Griffin and Fox treating a wounded Keegan. Griffin ID.png|Griffin's ID in-game es:Cedric Griffin ru:Седрик_Гриффин Category:Male characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Characters Category:Dark Signal